50 x 1 CITA
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: FIC INTERACTIVO!!!! Resuelve un ENIGMA y consigue... ¡¡¡una CITA con tu personaje favorito!!! Hay miles de premios, seguro que lo consigues!!! SEGUNDO ENIGMA Y TODOS LOS PREMIOS DEL PRIMER ENIGMA!!!
1. El Contable y el Rey

**Hola!!!!**

Antes que nada debo dar las gracias a Luty Snape y su "fic" _Preguntas que cualquier Ravenclaw podría responder_, pues son los causantes de que yo este ahora escribiendo esto y vosotros podáis leerlo... ya q fue su idea la q me inspiró a emprender este proyecto:

Yo no soy Slytherin como ella, sino Ravenclaw, y respondí a sus preguntas (... espero que bien ...) contenta y emocionada! Me encantan los tests y los enigmas y los problemas de lógica!

La verdad es que sé (o sabía) montón de acertijos para estrujarse los sesos, algunos más difíciles y otros más fáciles... Y creo q es buena idea poner a prueba a los magos y brujas de las distintas casas de Fan Fiction (digo, Hogwarts) en este nuevo FIC INTERACTIVO.

**¿Cómo funciona el concurso?**

(ah, ¿es q es un concurso?) Pues sí, es un concurso.

**En primer lugar**, querría que todos los participantes (es decir, todos aquellos que dejéis review) indicarais vuestra casa: decir si sois Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, según vosotros mismos penséis o según os digan aquellos que os rodean y os conocen o según áquel test q hicisteis una vez en no-se-qué-página... eso a mí me dá igual, porq lo q cuenta es lo que uno se siente –jajaj, q _patriótico_ queda...-, pero agradecería q nadie responda mal aposta y diga ser de una casa q le cae mal, por ejemplo. Lo de la casa no es que sea muy importante, solo para hacer una especie de competición de las casas, a ver quién gana (Muajajajaj, Ravenclaw al poder!!!!)

**En segundo lugar** (y supongo que más interesante) está el premio: entre todos aquellos q resolváis acertadamente el enigma se sorteará 

**¡¡¡¡Una CITA con vuestro personaje favorito!!!!**

Sí, sí, fans de Draco, Ron, Harry, o Ginny, Hermione, o Dumbledore, Lupin, Minerva, Sirius, Snape, Voldi... o quién vosotros queráis!!!! Sólo pedirlo y vuestros deseos se harán realidad!!!!

Por eso debo pediros q, además de vuestra casa y la respuesta al acertijo, me indiquéis con quién disfrutaríais de la cita y .... cómo!.... Se aceptan planes, preguntas que queráis hacer, escenas subidas de ton... (uups, eso tal vez no, jejej)

Así que ya lo sabéis!!! No tenéis más que pensar un poco (no mucho) y responder a este enigma...

**TA TA TAN TA TAN!!!!**

.

Un rey de un lejano país vivía feliz en su castillo, rodeado de gente que lo apreciaba y lo respetaba, pues era un rey justo y benévolo. De entre sus servidores, uno de los más trabajadores y esforzados era un contable que se encargaba de la tesorería y las cuentas del dinero del rey, con tanta eficacia que nunca nadie podría haberle hecho ningún reproche.

_Pero si bien el rey era justo y libre de toda malícia, también era un poco bobalicón e influenciable, y se dejaba aconsejar por su menos benévolo ministro. Éste, que estaba enemistado con el contable, ideó un plan para sacárselo de encima._

_Con palabras lisonjeras convenció al rey de que el contable lo engañaba y que, siempre, solía escatimarle dinero de su tesoro, quedándose una parte. Primero el rey no quiso creerlo pero, con el paso del tiempo, el ministro logró convencerlo de la ladrona astucia del contable. Así pues, el rey decidió encarcelar y condenar a muerte a su contable._

_Pero el rey no quería perder su fama de justo, y creyó que no sería bien vista la ejecución sin juicio del contable. Por otro lado, convencido de que era un ladrón, quería que el hacha del verdugo cayera sobre su cuello._

_Finalmente mandó llamar a su contable, y le dijo:_

_-Sé que todos estos años has estado robándome, y por ese motivo debo condenarte a muerte. Pero soy benévolo, y he decidido darte una oportunidad. Esta noche la pasarás en las celdas del castillo, y mañana deberás escojer entre dos cajas que te mostraré. En una de ellas habrá una bola roja: significa la muerte. En la otra, la bola es azul: la salvación. Si escoges bien, te salvarás._

_El contable fue conducido a las mazmorras, preocupado, creyéndose muerto tan solo despuntara el día. Pasó la noche en vela intentando encontrar una solución a su dilema, pero estaba prácticamente seguro de que el rey colocaría una bola roja en cada una de las dos cajas._

_A la mañana siguiente, sin apenas haber dormido, el contable se presentó ante el rey, hizo su elección y fue liberado._

**¿Qué dijo el contable para quedar en libertad?**

_._

Pues aquí está el primer acertijo!!! Espero q sepáis resolverlo... Una pista: efectivamente, el contable estaba en lo cierto... en las dos cajas había una bola roja... Así pues, ¿ya sabéis cuál fue su elección?

Dejad un review con vuestra RESPUESTA, vuestra CASA y la PERSONA con la que queréis vivir una cita.... ¡¡¡¡todo un capítulo entero!!!!

**READ & REVIEW**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.\/.**


	2. Bienvenidos a las maravillas del teletra...

.

El sol brilla sobre el verde prado moteado de bonitas flores de suaves colores. A lo lejos se vislumbra una figura de mujer con un vestido _azul primaveral_ a juego con sus enormes ojos, y una larga melena dorada ondea al viento (como si fuera un anuncio de colonia, ok???).

La chica se acerca, de modo que podemos observar ciertos detalles... el vestido es de corte típicamente medieval, pero no es esto, ni el hecho de que se deslice descalza por encima del cesped lo que más llama la atención. No. Lo que da poca credibilidad al conjunto es que la muchacha sostiene una bonita tulipa naranja entre sus manos... ¡y habla con ella!

**Gwen:** ... creo que debo premiar a todos (ejem... todas) los que han acertado. Escoger a un sólo vencedor sería injusto...

**Tulipa:** Pero, querida, como diría la Duquesa de Longeville, hay que saber perder. Eso es lo que dijo refiriéndose a la cabeza de su apreciado segundo marido, cuando el verdugo se la cortó en seco.

**Gwen:** Claro, Simkin, pero... ¿quién decide el vencedor?

**Tulipa – Simkin:** Muy bien, muy bien, jovencita... pero no me atosigues, por favor, estás apretando demasiado mi tallo, y mis pétalos van a marchitarse con este viento...

**Gwen:** Entonces seran 5 premios... Bastante bien, ¿verdad?

**Simkin:** ... ajá... ¡Pero acertar un acertijo no tiene el más mínimo interés! ¡Todos deberían acertar! Yo creo que deberías premiar la originalidad... Como dijo el Conde Feithen en su última cena: "Gracias, Simkin, mi más preciado amigo, por dar un toque de originalidad a este banquete fúnebre –se estaba muriendo.-  De nada –le respondí-, siempre a su servicio. Además, este conjunto _claro del bosque después del rocío_ ya empieza a estar pasado de moda y..."

**Gwen:** ¡Simkin! ¡Ya basta! Estamos entreteniendo a nuestros lectores. Seguro que estan ansiosos por saber la respuesta... ¡y los ganadores!

**Simkin:** Por supuesto, querida... Yo, si fuera el contable, le hubiera dicho al rey que, antes de cometer una imprudencia, debería hablar con el Emperador de Merilon, íntimo amigo mío... Oye, ¿no es ahora tu marido el Emperador de Merilon?

**Gwen: **Bueno, Joram lo sería si no fuera porque no queda ya nadie en Merilon ni en todo Thimhallan.

**Simkin:** ¿Nadie?

**Gwen: **Nadie, excepto Joram y yo.

**Simkin:** ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

**Gwen: **Oh, perdona, Simkin. No quería ofenderte. Por supuesto: Joram, yo y los muertos. No sé qué haría sin vuestra compañía...

**Simkin: **La verdad es que "muerto" no es un término que me guste demasiado, preferiría...

**Gwen (suspirando y pasando de la tulipa mientras ésta sigue parloteando): **Creo que seré yo quién de la respuesta...:

_Por la mañana, el contable fue conducido hasta el rey, que lo esperaba con las dos cajas conteniendo la muerte en su interior._

_-Haz tu elección -, dijo._

_El contable tomó aire, nervioso y preocupado como estaba, y señaló una de las dos cajas (cualquiera, da igual), diciendo:_

_-Esta es la que NO quiero._

_Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, abrió la caja, mostrando la brillante bola roja en su interior. Para evitar quedar mal y perder su reputación, el rey no pudo mostrar la otra caja, viéndose obligado a dejar al contable en libertad._

**Simkin:** Siempre he dicho que, si haces trampas, debes saber hacerlas bien.

**Gwen:** Claro, claro... tal vez le pregunte sobre esto a Blachloch y vuestras partiditas al Tarot...

**Simkin:** ¡Oh, no, no lo hagas! Blachloch es aún más aburrido ahora que está muerto que cuando se dedicaba a incordiar a nuestro melancólico amigo.

**Gwen (encogiéndose de hombros):** Como quieras. ¿Vamos a la Sala?

**Simkin:** Las damas y las flores primero.

Gwendolyn rodea la pequeña colina a sus espaldas y una gran compuerta metálica en el suelo se abre para dejar paso a unas escaleras plateadas. Gwen y Simkin entran a una sala de máquinas, todo botones y pantallas de ordenador (NASA total). Al fondo, en un oscurecido rincón, esperan los nerviosos concursantes de 50 x 1 CITA.

**Gwen:** Buenas noches a todos y gracias por haber concursado y estar hoy aquí en "La Sala". Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra visita y que sigáis concursando con nosotros. Pero, sintiéndolo mucho por todos aquellos que no habéis acertado el enigma, pasaremos a la entrega de premios.

**Público:** ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

**Gwen:** Simkin...

La tulipa ha desaparecido para ser substituida por un destartalado osito de peluche, al que le falta un ojo-botón y luce un pañuelo naranja en su cuello. El osito va hasta un plafón lateral y tira de una palanca, dejando al descubierto un cilindro tamaño humano de teletransportación.

**Público:** ¡Oooooooooooooooooh!

**Gwen:** Aquí tenemos a vuestro cumplidor de citas. ¡Por fvor, por favor! ¡Todos a la vez no! Sólo los ganadores... En primer lugar

**¡¡¡USAGI WEASLEY!!!**

**Usagi:** ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado!

**Gwen: **Felicidades, Usagi. Has demostrado mucha habilidad al desentrañar este acertijo, así que...

**¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!**

Unas pantallas en la parte superior muestran los contadores. El 0 de Gryffindor deja paso a un 10, mientras las otras casas siguen con el marcador a 0. Se escuchan aplausos entre los participantes... aunque también alguna mirada de odio por parte de algún Slytherin (Muajaja...)

**Simkin: **Y ahora, querida, deberías entrar en el desatomizador instantáneo, para...

**Gwen: **¡Simkin! ¡No es un desatomizador, es un teletransportador a citas! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

**Usagi: **Ejem... ¿seguro que...?

**Gwen:** No te preocupes, Usagi, todo controlado. **(Gwen mira amenazadoramente al osito de peluche, y luego se gira hacia las espectadoras)** Bueno, pues, Usagi quería una cita con George, así que... ¿qué tal si entras ahí, eh? **(señala el desatomiza...)** ¡Adelante, valor Gryffindor!

Usagi entra en el _teletrans_ algo insegura, y antes de que cambie de opinión Gwen introduce unas coordenadas espacio-temporales en el ordenador y aprieta un gran botón rojo. Usagi es desintegrada y desaparece.

**Gwen: **Ejem... bueno, ya debe estar disfrutando de su cita... ¡Siguiente!

Un silencio sepulcral invade toda la sala.

**Simkin:** Gwen, querida, creo que es buen momento para premiar la maravillosa aportación a la historia de...

**¡¡¡ZAUBERIN!!!**

Zauberin baja a la sala de mandos mirando con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad el _teletrans_.

**Gwen:** Hola Zauberin, ¿qué tal?

**Zauberin:** Bien... ¿ahora Usagi está con George?

**Gwen: **Así es... espero. Pero ahora quisiera premiar tu versión de la historia, en la que el contable consigue fugarse con parte del tesoro real y su amor verdadero, la princesa.

**Zauberin:** Ajá...

**Gwen: **Así que vamos a ofrecerte...

**Zauberin:** ¿Una cita con Fred?

**Gwen:** No, lo siento... pero si:

**¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!**

**Zauberin:** ¡Oh! (Yo quería la cita, snif, snif...)

**Gwen: **Pero como somos generosos, tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a ¡Fred Weasley! Simkin, por favor, prepara el _teletrans_. Zauberin, ¡espero que disfrutes!

..·..·´*`·..·..

_En otra realidad..._

-¡Eh, George! ¿cuántos llevas?

-Diecisie... ¡dieciocho! ¿Y tu?

-¡Mierda! Yo dieciséis... Es que estos malditos gnomos de jardín...

-¡Diecinueve!

-George, a ver si aprendes a lanzarlos bien... este va a caer encima tuyo si no...

Fred se queda con la boca abierta, al igual que sus desorbitados ojos, al ver que lo que cae no es un gnomo de jardín sino una preciosa chica... directa a los brazos del atónito George.

-Eh... ¡hola! ¿George?

-A tu servicio, encanto. ¿Y tu eres...?

-Usagi... puedes dejarme, si quieres.

George deposita en el suelo a una colorada Usagi, mientras Fred se acerca. Éste le da un par de besos a la cada vez más sonrojada chica, presentándose:

-Yo soy Fred. ¿Qué haces cayendo del cielo? ¿Has perdido tu escoba?

-No la atosigues, Fred. Por cierto... si esto es una clase de vuelo tal vez deberías ir a rescatar a la belleza que se avecina por el sud... No querrás que también te gane en recolección de bellas damas, ¿verdad?

Fred sale corriendo, justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Zauberin antes de que ésta alcance el suelo.

-Encantado, Madmoiselle.

-¡Oh, Fred! ¡He soñado contigo toda mi vida!

-Yo también, eh...

-Zauberin.

-Yo también, Zauberin, aunque la verdad es que no sé exactamente quién... –Zauberin desaparece mágicamente-... eras.

..·..·´*`·..·..

-¡Waw!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

-¿Miedo? ¡Esto es mucho más seguro que el _teletrans_! ¡Y volar es genial! Pero... ¿vuestro coche no desapareció en el Bosque Prohibido después de que Ron y Harry lo usaran para llegar a Hogwarts?

-Oh, no se lo digas a mi madre, pero papa hechizó otro... ¡le chiflan los objetos _muggles_!

-¿Y a tí también?

-Puede –se encoge de hombros-. Pero me gustan más las hijas de _muggle_ caídas del cielo.

Usagi intenta evitar enrojecer por encima de los máximos de Ginny... sin mucho éxito. Después de pasar la tarde desgnomizando el jardín con los dos gemelos, y de que George le enseñara a usar una escoba (lo que significó que compartieron su Barredora, muy pegados para no caerse), George la había convencido para dar una vuelta en el descapotable de su padre. Y era genial.

Ahora que el sol empezaba a ponerse sobrevolaban un cielo rojizo por encima de las nubes. Con el automático puesto, George y Usagi se habían apalancado en la parte trasera, tumbados, mirando hacia las primeras estrellas de la noche. Con la cabeza apoyada en el torso de George, Usagi podía sentir como el aire entraba en sus pulmones, subiendo y bajando, mientras notaba su respiración soplando en su nuca. Si no fuera por la emoción del momento, hubiera podido dormirse de lo cómoda y a gusto que se sentía.

Lentamente, la mano de George empieza a acariciar su pelo, suave, delicadamente. Ahora era su corazón el que notaba... latiendo más deprisa de lo que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar... Todo era perfecto.

Hasta que empieza a sonar una alarma.

-¿Qué pasa?

George se levanta de golpe, obligando a Usagi a hacer lo mismo.

-¡La alarma! ¡Algo va mal!

De un salto se coloca en el asiento del conductor, agarrando el volante con ambas manos. Usagi le sigue, ocupando el puesto de copiloto.

-¡Perdemos altura! –el coche se inclina, empezando a caer en picado y de morro- ¡Agárrate fuerte!

George intenta controlar el coche desesperadamente, mientras las nubes dejan paso al mar, los prados, las ciudades, el suelo...

... 20 metros...

-¡GEORGE! ¡Haz algo, por favor!

... 10 metros...

-Tranquila –aparta la cara del volante para guiñarle el ojo a su acompañante-. Todo controlado.

... 5 metros...

Usagi empieza a gritar, cerrando los ojos, esperando el choque...

... 2 metros...

-Confía en mí.

... 1 metro...

Usagi abre los ojos justo a tiempo de ver como, incomprensiblemente, el coche recupera la estabilidad, evitando el choque contra el suelo.

-¡Oh, George! –se tira a sus brazos- ¿Tenías que esperar al último momento?

Él sonrie, sus rostros muy cerca.

-Si no, pierde emoción...

Un beso interrumpe la última frase...

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen: **Bien, aquí tenemos de vuelta a nuestra primera concursante. ¿Cómo ha ido, Usagi?

**Usagi: **¿George? ¿Dónde está George?

**Gwen: **Simkin, acompañala a la salida, ¿quieres? Aún esta en estado de shock... ¡Pero sigamos! Premiamos por la originalidad y por l'Oreal (porque yo lo valgo) a...

**¡¡¡SIOBHAN LHUDERL-HIRL!!!**

**¡5 puntos para Slytherin!**

**Siobhan:** Lucius, Lucius, espérame!!!! Ya voy!!!!

**Gwen: **Bueno... tal vez algún día logre entender esa atracción fatal... Mientras tanto...

..·..·´*`·..·..

El frío y la oscuridad rodean a Siobhan. Cuando su pupila se dilata lo suficiente y consigue vislumbrar alguna sombra menos oscura; cuando percibe las duras paredes de grandes bloques de piedra, extraños aparatos esparcidos por el húmedo suelo, cadenas que cuelgan de lúgubres argollas en la pared... se da cuenta de que se encuentra en una mazmorra. El potro que hay en el centro de la habitación parece indicarle que se trata de una sala de torturas...

Y entonces le ve. La está mirando. Fijamente.

Parece furioso. Desconcertado, pero furioso. Un mechón de pelo rubio le cae sobre los ojos. En la mano derecha, su varita.

Avanza hacia Siobhan, decidido. Sin prisas pero sin pausas, controlando el mal humor. Mientras se acerca, deja escapar unas palabras... que parecen cortar:

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Se aproxima... tal vez demasiado. La apunta con la varita, mientras ella permanece callada por el asombro, el miedo, la atracción... todo se confunde. El corazón le palpita desbocadamente.

Él le coge los brazos con la izquierda, levantándoselos por encima de la cabeza, coge unos grilletes de la pared y está a punto de atrapar sus manos cuando la mira a los ojos.

Entonces se detiene. Su repiración se acelera. Se acerca más, sus cuerpos estan prácticamente uno encima del otro. Su boca busca la de ella...

... pero ya no está.

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen: **No te desesperes, Siobhan... ¡tal vez la próxima!

Y la siguiente de la lista que será premiada por contestar correctamente al enigma planteado es...

**¡¡¡ARWEN_MAGIC16!!!**

**¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!**

**Arwen:** ¡Bieeeen! ¡Lo he logrado!

**Gwen: **Así es... y Gryffindor está tomando la delantera en esta competición (grrrr... ¡esto no me gusta!). La verdad es que estaba pensando en premiar con 5 puntos a Ravenclaw, ya que Arwen dice ser medio Gryffindor medio Ravenclaw, y solo se decide por Gry porque es la casa de su querido Sirius. Todos sabemos que si ha resuelto el enigma es gracias a su mitad Ravenclaw **(se oyen abucheos y gritos de protesta entre el público)**. Pero mi hermana, Rinoa, que también es Gryffindor me ha mirado con mala cara y me ha acusado de tramposa, de modo que me comportaré y no daré puntos a la casa que más se los merece... ejem, ya parezco Lee Jordan...

**Arwen:** ¿Y que pasa con mi premio?

**Gwen: **Oh, claro... ¡Al _teletrans_!

..·..·´*`·..·..

_Continuará..._

..·..·´*`·..·..

Bueno... hasta aquí hemos llegado! Siento la espera y no subirlo completo, pero es que he tenido unas Navidades muy moviditas... (mejor no os cuento) y la verdad es que ahora estoy con exámenes de la facultad y duermo poco y trabajo menos, pero el caso es que si me espero a terminar el capi no lo váis a leer nunca... así que me comprometo a subir la continuación con más citas y el siguiente enigma una vez haya terminado los piiip exámenes de los huevos (a partir de febrero). De momento cierro ya las oportunidades para la primera cita (no os quejaréis, hay muchos ganadores!!!)

En el próximo capi, premios para:

Acaramelada, Tomoyo, Rosario (no me dijiste con quién querías la cita! Lo siento, no tienes cita, solo visto-no-visto al estila Zauberin o Siobhan, pero si lo quieres... dime con quien!!!), Rakshah, Nimph, Cait, Ariadna y, por supuesto, la cita de Arwen!!!!!

Muchas gracias por participar a:

Thuringwethil, Fatima, Denyce, Merle-chan, Marina, Polgara, Alexandra Potter, Àme, Ginny, Princess Leia Skywalker, Sora y Luty Snape.

Pronto, ¡¡¡más oportunidades!!!

Muchos besos a todos!

Gwen

P.D.: Bueno, bueno... a ver que pasa, que Gryffindor va ganando!!!! Esto no puede ser!!! Y qué pasa con los Hufflepuff, dónde se han escondido... es que no hay NADIE que sea Huff? Con lo geniales que son!!! Si no fuera Claw sería Huff (verdad, Nimph ;)... Jajajajjaja... Y la sabiduría Claw??? Y la astucia Sly???? Vamos! Participad! No podemos permitir que Gryffindor nos gane!!!! (Muajajajjajaj... Mensaje para los Gryffindor: ¡muy bien, chicos! Adelante! No dejéis que mi imparcialidad os detenga, jajajajaj)


	3. Los 8 magos

_Y en el capítulo anterior..._

..·..·´*`·..·..

**¡¡¡ARWEN_MAGIC16!!!**

**¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!**

..·..·´*`·..·..

Arwen mira a su alrededor, desconcertada. ¿Acaso no ha funcionado el _teletrans_? Se encuentra en un sitio cerrado, pequeño y oscuro... con cosas a su alrededor... ¿dónde está? Empieza a palpar las paredes que la encierran, buscando una salida. Cuando los ojos se acostumbran a la luz, puede ver un montón de escobas y trastos de la limpieza. Y una pequeña línea de luz, al darse la vuelta, le permite adivinar una puerta. No hay tirador, así que empuja. Cautelosamente al principio, pero al ver que no se abre apoya todo su cuerpo, empujando con fuerza.

Y entonces, la puerta se abre de golpe, Arwen se precipita hacia el exterior del armario en que se encontraba y... choca con algo que no existe en medio de un oscuro, amplio y vacío pasillo.

-¡Ouch! –dice la oscuridad- ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?

Momento en el cual, aparece una morena cabeza seguida de unos maravillosos ojos y una atractiva sonrisa.

-¡Waw! –añade el chico al contemplar con más detenimiento con quién ha chocado- ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

Arwen, sin salir aún del asombro inicial, perdida en los ojos del chico, está a punto de inventar una excusa cuando...

-¡Shhhh! –dice él, bajando la voz- ¿no oyes pasos?

-Corre, al arma...

-¡No! Ven, debajo de la capa, ¡será lo mejor!

El chico cubre a Arwen con la capa y se apartan un poco del centro del pasillo, hacia un lado. Aguardan, en silencio, hasta que un hombre no muy grande, aunque de aspecto horrible y con una gata, pasa rozándolos. Cuando ya se ha alejado, Arwen no puede reprimir un susurro de desagrado:

-¡Filch!

-Por supuesto, ¿a quién esperabas?

-Entonces... ¿estamos en Hogwarts?

-En serio, ¿de dónde sales? –la miró, suspicaz- No te había visto nunca, en ninguna casa...

-Soy Gryffindor.

-¿Gryffindor? Imposible, los conozco a todos, llevo 7 años aquí y no tengo ni idea de quién eres... apareces en medio de la noche, de dentro de un armario y... bueno, ¡ni tan siquiera sabías que estabas en Hogwarts!

-Oh... verás, es que... –"piensa, Arwen, piensa"- he llegado esta noche de... mmm... de Beauxbatons, sí, y Dumbl... –"¡No!, Dumbledore no puede ser el director si Filch es tan joven"- Dippet, eso es, siempre me confundo con su nombre –sonrió- me ha dicho que pertenecía a Gryffindor con su viejo sombrero, pero cuando iba hacia la torre me he perdido y luego...

-Vale, vale, no sigas –le devolvió la sonrisa.- Yo soy Sirius Black. Y ésta –se refería a la capa que los cubría- es la magnífica capa de invisibilidad de mi amigo James, así que ya nos puedes estar agradeciendo que Filch no te hiciera pasar el resto de la noche fregando los suelos de toda la escuela.

-¡Muchas gracias! Siempre he querido cono... eh... yo soy Arwen y, bien, me temo que sigo igual de perdida que antes. ¿Podrías...?

-¿Acompañarte a la torre? ¡Por supuesto! Pero antes, si no te importa... tengo un asunto que...

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, prometes no decir nada, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Tengo un duelo en la Torre de Adivinación. Con un Slytherin, por supuesto. Son tan asquerosamente repelentes...

-¿Slytherin?

-Si, es otra de las casas. Ya te darás cuenta de que son insufribles. Pero Snape en particular...

-¿Snape?

-Ajá. Un niñato de pelo grasiento que no sabe más que dar la lata... ¿lo conoces?

-No, no... ¡qué va! A no ser que... –añadió sin poder evitar una mofa hacia el futuro profesor de pociones- a no ser que fuera un tipo moreno con cara de amargado con el escudo de la serpiente en su túnica...

-¡El mismo! ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, solo lo he visto, pero al decir lo de pelo grasiento...

Fueron andando hasta la torre dónde, supuestamente, esperaba Snape. Salieron al tejado y, efectivamente, allí estaba Snape. Igual que siempre, desde el punto de vista de Arwen... solo que con 17 años. Recordaba un poco a Draco Malfoy, pero moreno en vez de rubio. Y no tan guapo. La misma petulancia, el mismo orgullo, la misma mirada de desprecio...

-¿Tenías miedo de venir solo, Black? ¿O es que –miró a Arwen, sin reconocerla- la chica viene para recoger lo que quede de ti cuando terminemos?

-Que más querrías, Snape. Pero, por supuesto, nadie querría venir a recogerte a ti...

-_¡Piernas de gelatina!_

Sirius, antes de que pudiera afectarle el hechizo, se defendió:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Snape salió disparada de sus manos pero, al mismo tiempo, también él fue propulsado hacia atrás... hacia el vacío. La satisfacción de la victoria se reflejó en el rostro de Sirius durante unos breves instantes... hasta que se dio cuenta de que Snape iba a caer de la torre. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó de cabeza para agarrarlo.

Arwen contempló, contenta, como ganaba Sirius, como caía Snape y como el primero se lanzaba en pos de su enemigo, precipitándose, también, hacia una inevitable caída.

Y, entonces, la varita de Snape cayó justo en sus manos.

-Vin.. Wiin... _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

¡Por los pelos! Cautelosamente, trasladó a Sirius hasta una zona segura, con Snape cogido por las piernas y con la misma cara amargada de siempre.

-¡Arwen! ¡Creía que no lo contaba! ¡Gracias! –dijo, levantándose del suelo y acercándose hasta ella.

-No, no... nada... ¿estás bien?

-Sí, y todo gracias a ti... ¿cómo puedo agradecértelo? –susurró, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¡Oh, Black! –se habían olvidado de Snape- ¿ahora voy a tener que tragarme una escena romántica?

Los dos se giraron, a la vez, apuntando a Snape con sus varitas:

-_¡Petrificus totalus!_

-¿Continuamos dónde lo habíamos dejado?

Y sus labios se fundieron en un beso...

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen:** ¡Muy, pero que muy bien!!! He vuelto!!! Y con más citas!!! Y más puntos!!! Pero antes de enrollarme demasiado (aún me quedan muchísimas citas que escribir....¬¬u) voy a seguir con nuestro contador!!!

Vemos un primer plano del contador de las 4 casas, en el que Gryffindor va en primer lugar con 25 puntos, seguido por Slytherin y sus 5 puntillos... de momento 0 para Rav y Huff. Entonces, el de Slytherin vuelve a ponerse en movimiento...

**¡¡¡ROSARIO PADFOOT!!!**

**¡5 puntos para Slytherin!**

**Gwen:** A los interesados, os diré que Rosario no adivinó el acertijo, pero le dio una nueva utilidad al daltonismo... Sintiéndolo mucho, no puedo premiar a Rosario, ya que no me dijo con quién quería la cita... ¡otra vez será! Y siguiendo con las nominaciones... digo, los premios (jejejj ;)...

**¡¡¡ACARAMELADA!!!**

**¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!**

**Gwen:** Y Acaramelada quería una cita con... ¡Severus Snape! Así que os dejo a solas...

..·..·´*`·..·..

-¡Señorita Acaramelada! ¿Otra vez metiéndose en problemas?

"¿Problemas? ¿Yo que he hecho?" Acababa de entrar en el _teletrans_ y... y estaba sentada en una clase, y delante tenía un caldero derramando su contenido porque hervía demasiado, y...

Levantó la cabeza.

Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos profundos la contemplaba con rostro _severo_...

-Perdone, profesor Snape, ahora mismo lo arreglo.

Pero justo en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la clase.

-Demasiado tarde, señorita. ¿Por qué será que los Gryffindors siempre lo estropean todo? ¡10 puntos menos!

-Yo... lo siento, si quiere...

-Aprenda a respetar a sus profesores, señorita Acaramelada. ¡Que sean 20!

Ella aguardó, en silencio, esperando la última palabra del profesor de pociones.

-Y no se crea que su comportamiento avergonzado la redimirá de su castigo. La quiero en mi despacho esta noche.

Y, con un giro de su oscura túnica, abandonó el aula.

..·..·´*`·..·..

-Toc, toc, toc.

-Adelante.

Acaramelada entró en el despacho, un poco preocupada por el castigo que pudiera recibir. Era bien conocido el odio que sentía Snape hacia todos los Gryffindor y, bien, aunque realmente fuera _muy_ atractivo... "¡Quítate estas ideas de la cabeza! ¡Es el profesor de pociones!".

Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio, enfrascado en algún libro, o los ingredientes de alguna nueva poción, tal vez. Al oír la puerta levantó la mirada, molesto por la interrupción, y la clavó en los ojos de la alumna.

-Ah, es usted -ella asintió.- Muy bien, pues. Me ayudará a organizar el almacén de productos para las pociones. Sígame.

Se levantó, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación, dónde una puerta comunicaba con el almacén. Acaramelada lo siguió sin decir nada, expectante.

-Ayer llegó mi último pedido, y lo tengo todo en cajas.

Una vez allí, empezó el trabajo duro. Abrir cajas, desenvolver productos, trasladar de un sitio para otro, cargar, descargar...

-Páseme las semillas de Frudiana... ¡rápido!

-Sí, señor... es que...

-¡En la caja grande, al lado de la tela de araña!

-Sí, señor, ya voy.

Tal como le había indicado, allí estaban las semillas de Frudiana... que, afortunadamente, estaban etiquetadas. Cogió el pequeño paquete que las contenía, se levantó y se afanó a llevárselo a Snape.

Cuando se lo dio, sus manos se rozaron.

Durante un breve instante, casi inexistente, él la miró. Pero no era su típica mirada de suficiencia, sino una mirada... dulce a la vez que salvaje, ávida. Una mirada dirigida a una mujer, no a una alumna.

Y luego, volvió la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo.

Acaramelada se estremeció. No podía creer lo que le había transmitido Severus con esa mirada. Quería devolvérsela, quería que él volviera a mirarla así.

-Señorita Acaramelada. Le agradecería que no se quedara como un pasmarote sin hacer nada y que siguiera con su trabajo.

Un jarrón de agua fría le cayó encima. ¿Lo había imaginado todo? No pudo más que continuar acarreando cajas y distribuyendo ingredientes en los estantes.

Estaba subida a una silla, colocando una gran caja de ramas de abeto azul, cuando el peso la empujó hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, tambalearse la silla y...

... cayó.

En los brazos de Snape, que la cogieron justo a tiempo. Sintió sus frías manos atravesando la fina túnica que llevaba, aguantando su tallo. Se le agitó la respiración. Él le dio la vuelta, quedando uno frente a otro. La que había caído era ella, pero era él quién respiraba entrecortadamente...

La dejo en el suelo, apartando la mirada.

-Señorita Acaramelada, debería ir...

-Severus -, dijo. Y, sin reflexionar, cogió la mano de él, acercándola de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Y él la atrajo, recorriendo su espalda con las manos, absorbiendo su cercano aroma... buscando sus labios...

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen: **Bueno.... ¡Otro cliente satisfecho con su premio! (espero;) Sé que estoy siendo poco original (sobre todo con la parte final de las citas, jejejjej, pero no sé porque me da que si dejo a alguien sin beso se me va a quejar.....). Espero que a los ganadores os vaya gustando... me sabría mal cagarla mucho.... pero claro, cada cual ve las cosas a su manera :þ Pues sin más preámbulos, pasaré al próximo ganador (por originalidad), que es...

**¡¡¡RAKSHAH!!!**

**¡5 puntos para Ravenclaw!**

**Gwen:** Y bien, Rakshah, me encantó la intervención estelar de Dumbledore en la resolución del acertijo, jejje, pero creo que no era esta exactamente la forma de resolverlo, ejem, ejem... De todos modos, te voy a dejar disfrutar un poquitín de NUESTRO Remus... (No t'oblidis de compartir;) Pero va... seré buena... (fixa't en el detall de qualitat)

..·..·´*`·..·..

Era de noche, y estaba en medio de un bosque. Un bosque grande, oscuro y tenebroso. A pesar de estar sola, la sensación de que miles de ojos la vigilaban era insoportable. "Esto tiene pinta de ser el Bosque Prohibido". Empezaba a preocuparse cuando escuchó el ruido de un arroyo. "Tal vez, si me acerco... por lo menos me servirá de guía. Suerte que hay luna llena..." Fue al acercarse cuando lo vio.

Un hombre joven, de aspecto desaliñado, con el pelo de un color rubio oscuro y patillas en el rostro, contemplaba el reflejo de la luna en el riachuelo...

"¿Suerte? ¿He dicho suerte?"

Él se giró al escuchar los pasos de Rakshah, mirándola con angustia y preocupación. Sus cálidos ojos le dieron la bienvenida, pero él no pudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Deberías estar... en Hogwarts, no? El bosque... el bosque está prohibido, es peligroso.

-No, estoy bien. Además, ahora tu...

-¡No! Debes volver. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Hay toda clase de criaturas en el bosque y...

-¿Cómo hombres lobo?

-¿Qué? –pareció sorprendido. Se acercó a ella, con decisión.- Mira, no sé qué es lo que sabes, pero lo digo muy en serio. Yo no voy a poder ayudarte –la cogió del brazo, intentando dirigirla hacia el exterior del bosque.- Tienes que regresar por donde has venido. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Rakshah se apartó un poco, obedeciendo... muy a su pesar. Al girarse, vio que él aún la contemplaba, la preocupación latente aún en su rostro.

Entonces miró al cielo. Ella siguió su mirada. La luna estaba en lo alto del firmamento, luciendo su plenitud. Un aullido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

A su lado ya no estaba el atractivo joven... un magnífico lobo ocupaba su lugar.

Petrificada, vio como el animal se acercaba a ella. Como la husmeaba. Como la miraba.

Pero un ruido alteró su concentración. El lobo inclinó su cabeza hacia el interior del bosque, atento a algo que Rakshah no podía percibir.

Y, dando media vuelta, desapareció entre la maleza.

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen:** Vale, vale, lo siento, no me mates!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero ya sabes las normas, para más romanticismo, acertar el enigma!!! De todos modos, no puedes quejarte del detalle de las patillas, eh??? Y que conste que es en contra de mi voluntad....

»Pues ha llegado la hora de...

**¡¡¡TOMOYO!!!**

**¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!**

**Gwen: **Los Gryffindor siguen predominando en este concurso (seguro que está amañado... y yo no soy...) ¡Simkin! ¿Estás haciendo trampas? (Si el sombrero seleccionador tuviera que poner a Simkin en una casa, después de pensarlo mucho, creo que acabaría colocándolo en Gryffindor)

**Simkin:** Ay, querida! Creía que ya te habías olvidado de mí... No me sacas hasta ahora!!! Que lamentable injusticia!!!

**Gwen:** Vamos, vamos... No lloriquees. Además, tengo un mensaje para ti de Siobhan.

**Simkin:** ¿Para mí? Oh, aún hay almas sensibles que se acuerdan del pobre Simkin!!! Dime, querida.

**Gwen:** Si, bien... Solo quería comentarte que, según ella, Blachloch no era TAN aburrido. Que es un poco estilo Malfoy... Pero, la verdad, desde mi punto de vista, los Malfoy son más listos, más malos y más mejores, en general, que Blachloch... ¿verdad?

**Simkin: **¿Que no es aburrido? ¡Que pruebe a jugar a cartas con él! ¡El sopor hecho persona! Y no conozco a los Malfoys estos, pero seguro que tampoco podrían ganarme, jejej...

**Gwen: **Simkin, me parece que tendremos que dejar esta discusión para otro momento... ¡Tomoyo está esperando su cita con Sirius! (que éxito tiene Sirius, no?)

..·..·´*`·..·..

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que escaparse? ¿Por qué no se podía quedar en casa, el maldito perro?" En realidad lo adoraba, tenía que reconocerlo... adoraba sus orejitas caídas, sus ojillos azules, su suave piel negra... "¿Pero por qué siempre se escapa?" No podía sacarse de la cabeza el pastor belga que le habían regalado para Navidades, pero en solo dos semanas ya se había escapado 3 veces. Era un cachorro juguetón, de acuerdo... pero ¿no podía jugar en casa?

Ahora, montada a caballo, recorría el bosque intentando encontrar alguna pista del animal, llamándolo, buscando huellas en la nieve...

De súbito, un movimiento a su izquierda le llamó la atención. Para cuando pudo girar, no era más que un borrón negro... Realmente parecía un perro, aunque tal vez demasiado grande para ser el suyo. O tal vez no era un perro... Sin pensárselo dos veces, tiró de las riendas del caballo y lo dirigió, campo traviesa, en pos del animal que había vislumbrado.

El caballo corría, pero el perro aún más, y en ningún momento respondía a las llamadas de Tomoyo. Cada vez más aprisa, entre las hojas y las ramas de los árboles, las raíces...

No pudo evitarla.

Una raíz especialmente gruesa salió al encuentro del caballo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Tomoyo salió proyectada por los aires. Y luego, nada.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Despertó. Volvía a estar encima de un caballo... sí, su caballo. Pero alguien más estaba junto a ella. Alguien llevaba las riendas del caballo. Intentó girarse, pero ese alguien la tenía bien sujeta para evitar que se cayera. Unas manos firmes afianzadas en su torso; le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Por fin te has despertado –dijo con una bonita voz- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien... creo que bien. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Notó como él se encogía de hombros.

-En realidad no lo sé. Sólo puedo hacer conjeturas: perseguías algo con tu caballo, el caballo tropezó y tu caíste... Te he encontrado inconsciente. Tu caballo estaba al lado.

"Oh, sí. El perro negro." Demasiado grande para ser su cachorro. ¡Su cachorro!

-¡Espera! –intentó volverse otra vez, y ahora él le dejó. El pelo azabache le caía hasta los hombros, enmarcando una cara atractiva, aunque surcada por las arrugas de la preocupación. Parecía cansado. No tendría más que unos 35 años, pero habían sido duros...

-¿Sí? –inquirió él al verla dudar.

-¡Mi perro! –recordó- ¡Estaba buscando a mi perro! Creo que lo había encontrado, lo estaba siguiendo, cuando...

-No, no creo que fuera tu perro lo que perseguías, -dijo él, intrigante. –Me llamo Sirius, ¿qué te parece si nos acercamos a mi casa? Vivo aquí al lado. Así podré ver si no te has hecho nada grave, y luego te ayudo a buscar a tu perro.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Su casa era una pequeña cabaña de madera en medio del bosque. Llegaron enseguida, y él la ayudó a desmontar. Con sólo poner los pies al suelo, supo que se había roto algo.

-¡Au!

-¿Te duele? -dijo él, cogiéndola con sus fuertes brazos y alzándola del suelo. Como una pareja de recién casados, entraron en la acogedora cabaña. Notaba el latir de su corazón, el aire que escapaba de sus labios... Sirius la llevó hasta su cama, en la habitación, y la recostó.

-Vamos a ver qué tienes... ¿es el pié? –ella negó- ¿la rodilla?

-Ajá.

-Lo siento pero, –por unos momentos, pareció incómodo- deberás sacarte los pantalones si tengo que examinar tu rodilla.

Tomoyo se ruborizó hasta las puntas de su pelo... Sirius estaba empezando a gustarle mucho. "¡Tonta! Se trata de curar tu rodilla. Probablemente te hará un vendaje, o te aplicará un conjuro curativo... y ya está, nada más." Así que, con toda la naturalidad de que fue capaz, se quitó los tejanos mientras él apartaba la vista decorosamente. "¡Suerte que voy depilada!", fue su último pensamiento consciente.

Entonces Sirius empezó a palpar su rodilla derecha, la dañada, mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo para conjurar una cura. Por unos momentos, su mano se detuvo más tiempo del debido en el muslo de Tomoyo... para recuperar su posición inicial.

Pero ella buscó la mano de él y la cogió con fuerza, obligándole a alzar los ojos. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus bocas se buscaron con pasión...

Mientras, afuera, la nieve empezó a caer suavemente, cubriéndolo todo con su mágico manto. Y unas rascadas en la puerta, acompañadas de un ladrido, les advirtieron de la presencia del perro de Tomoyo.

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen: **No quiero entretenerme, así que voy a dar paso a la siguiente ganadora...

**¡¡¡NIMPH!!!**

**¡10 puntos para Ravenclaw!**

**Gwen: **Muy bien, muy bien!!! Así me gusta, ¡poder ravenclaw! Con fuerza!!!! Los ganaremos a todos!!! (jejej, q más quisiera....) Espero que disfrutes de tu stupenda cita con Draco (aish... me voy a chivar a Neville de q le estás engañando con otro...), de momento, la primera en poder gozar de este rubio demoledor que... (ay, q me olvido q mi favorito es Remus, jejejj)

..·..·´*`·..·..

Como de costumbre, estaba leyendo. Le gustaba sentarse en las gradas del campo de quidditch con un libro entre las manos, porque le permitía gozar de dos de sus actividades favoritas: leer y contemplar _tiarrones_ entrenando. Porque, había que admitirlo, la mayoría de jugadores de quidditch estaban para mojar pan. Lástima del malogrado Cedric, o de que Oliver Wood ya hubiera terminado sus estudios, pero bueno, aún quedaban chicos como Terence Higgs, Roger Davis tampoco estaba mal y...

La pequeña bola dorada con alas aterrizó en medio de su libro, seguida de una sombra montada a escoba. Levantó los ojos.

... y Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué tal, sabelotodo? ¿...intentando alcanzar a la Granger?

Sus fríos ojos grises, su sonrisa burlona, su despeinado pelo plateado, su aroma a desodorante, sudor, _superioridad_.

-¿Has perdido algo, Malfoy?

-Mi atractivo seguro que no, a juzgar por como babeas. ¿Me pasas la snitch o vas a guardarla de recuerdo?

-Oh, ya veo, se trata de _una de tus bolas _ -le arrojó la snitch.- Piérdete Malfoy, aquí molestas.

Él recogió la snitch y se giró para volver al campo... echando una última ojeada a la rubia Ravenclaw. Pero ella estaba concentrada (o eso aparentaba) en su libro.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Charlando amigablemente con su compañera Lali, ella y Nimph entraron en los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout. Herbología era la última clase de la tarde y la compartían con Slytherin. Como venían de la torre de Adivinación de la Srta. Trelawney, llegaban tarde. Las últimas, en realidad. Cuando llegaron, Sprout estaba emparejando a los alumnos:

-Padma con Terry, Lisa con Lali y Nimph con... eh... –miró a su alrededor- ¡ah! Con Draco, eso es –. La mirada de rechazo fue mutua-. Debéis plantar semillas de hortensia gris para...

Mientras trajinaban con los sacos de tierra, las macetas, las semillas y todos los artilugios de jardinería, a Nimph se le escapó un saco sin querer... ensuciando de tierra a Draco de pies a cabeza. Su mirada la perforó.

-¿Divertido, Ravenclaw metepatas?

Iba a responderle con una réplica mordaz pero, por una vez, él tenía razón. La había cagado. Aunque fuera un Malfoy, no era necesario cubrirlo de barro.

Así que, en vez de replicar, llevó su mano al rostro de él, en un vano intento de limpiarle la cara. Por unos segundos Draco la miró sorprendido, para reflejar luego en sus ojos grises dulzura ("¿dulzura?") y volver, de nuevo, al desprecio.

Con un golpe apartó la mano de ella de su cara.

-Déjame. Aún vas a ensuciarme más.

Pero sonaba poco convencido.

..·..·´*`·..·..

La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Era sábado por la tarde y la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts habían ido a Hogsmeade. La mayoría.

Nimph estaba concentrada en su trabajo de Aritmancia que, si bien hubiera podido terminarlo el domingo, había preferido quedarse y finalizarlo. Estaba enfrascada en logaritmos atípicos de desviación mágica, cuando alguien se plantó frente a ella.

-¿Sí? –y, por si no había tenido suficiente con lo que llevaba de semana, Draco Malfoy estaba plantado a su lado- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy?

-El libro que _no _estás usando y que otros tal vez usaríamos.

Se refería a "Contrahechizos para maldiciones absorventes de voluntad", que ella había cogido porque le había parecido interesante, pero que reservaba para después de Aritmancia.

-Siempre quieres lo que yo tengo, ¿no?

Le gustaba provocarle. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vas a darme el libro? ¿O lo necesitas para apoyar el brazo?

-Lo que sea para perderte de vista.

-Muy graciosa, pero me perdonarás si no me troncho de risa. No estoy de humor.

Eso parecía; su mirada reflejaba una especie de resentimiento por su encuentro en clase de pociones, mezclado con rabia interna y... y algo más que no podía discernir.

Ella le alcanzó el libro. Él se giró, dispuesto a irse. Pero Nimph no pudo evitar un último comentario.

-¿Tantas horas frotando barro te han agriado aún más el carácter, Malfoy?

Draco se volvió de golpe, se acercó a grandes zancadas y la cogió por los hombros, mirándola fíjamente.

-Estúpida Ravenclaw...

Y la besó.

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen: **Esta vez, y para variar un poquito, tenemos entre nosotros al primer ganador (y creo concursante) que NO es una chica!!!! Woooooooo!!!! Una ovación para él, por favor!!!! Jajajaj, ni caso, ni caso... demos paso a...

**¡¡¡CAIT-KUN!!!**

**¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!**

**Gwen: **Estoy muy emocionada!!!!!

**Cait-kun: **¬¬u

**Gwen: **Vale, vale, ya paro... Cait quiere una cita con Hermione, así que...

..·..·´*`·..·..

Sabía que esa tarde tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que, al salir de clase, fue a esperarla en la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero había decidido que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Al poco tiempo, Slytherins y Gryffindors de quinto curso empezaron a llenar el vestíbulo. Cómo de costumbre, Hermione llegó acompañada de sus inseparables amigos: Harry y Ron. Si no fuera por ellos la habría abordado antes, pero eran como una especie de guardaespaldas que la acompañaban a todas partes...

-Hermione -, se armó de valor- ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Ella lo miró, con cierto grado de desconcierto.

-Por supuesto, Cait, ¿pasa algo?

-Eh... ¿podemos hablar a solas? –dijo con una significativa mirada a Harry y Ron. Ella se encogió de hombros, más sorprendida aún, pero aceptando.

-Ahora vuelvo –les dijo a sus amigos.

Andaron un poco, apartándose de los otros alumnos, en silencio. Cait-kun no sabía como empezar. La verdad era que... bueno, desde el baile de Navidad del pasado año, cuando ella había aparecido tan radiante de la mano de Victor Krum... y ya que este año también se haría baile...

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –soltó, de golpe.

-¿Qué? Quiero decir... es que no me lo esperaba, perdona, pero...

-Oh, lo siento. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero yo... bueno, me gustaría ir contigo así que, ¿qué dices? Tampoco puede ser tan malo.

-¡Claro que no! Si es que me caes muy bien, sabes, y cuando...

-No quieres.

Ella calló indecisa. Por una vez, Hermione Granger no sabía qué decir.

-No es que no quiera, pero –titubeó unos instantes, lanzó una mirada hacia dónde estaban sus amigos y, finalmente, se decidió- voy a ir con Ron.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Estaba en la Sala Común, frente al hogar. Hacía ya una semana que se lo había pedido a Hermione. Hubiera tenido que imaginar que le diría que no. Ella y Ron siempre se habían llevado muy bien... demasiado, para ser sólo amigos. Pero ella era tan guapa, y tan inteligente, y tan dulce...

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy harta!

-¡Pues muy bien! ¡Yo más! ¡Por mí, como si te caes al lago y te hundes!

-¡Oh! Eres, eres... ¡insufrible!

Bajando por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios, apareció una ofendida Hermione, que se sentó justo en el sillón al lado de Cait-kun.

-Ah, hola, Cait. ¿Qué tal? –dijo con desgana. Él sonrió.

-Mejor que tu, diría.

Hermione bufó. Pero luego algo pareció arreglar su humor.

-Oye, Cait... ¿aún quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Él la miró, entre confuso, alegre y ofendido.

-Ajá.

-Entonces...

-Pero tu no. Tu quieres ir con Ron, pero os habéis peleado. Lo siento, Hermione, no quiero que vayas al baile conmigo sólo para darle celos a Ron.

Ella calló. No podía negar lo que él había afirmado. A ella le gustaba Ron. A pesar de que Cait era simpático, agradable, bastante atractivo, con su cabello moreno, sus ojos verdes...

..·..·´*`·..·..

No se lo podía creer. Había rechazado a Hermione. Se sentía estúpido.

Pero, curiosamente, desde ese día eran más amigos y pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos que nunca. Cait creía que se debía a su pelea con Ron, pero el caso es que cada vez le gustaba más Hermione.

De repente, le pareció escuchar una discusión un poco más adelante. Olía a problemas.

-Déjame pasar, Malfoy, tengo clase.

-No me digas, Granger. Creía que tu no necesitabas ir.

-Pues sí. Y si les dices a tus gorilas que...

-Por supuesto. Crabbe, Goyle, la _sangresucia_ quiere pasar. –Cait llegó a ver como les guiñaba el ojo-. Adelante, sabelotodo.

Hermione, confusa y algo indecisa, avanzó. Justo en ese momento Goyle le puso la zancadilla, precipitando la caída. Crabbe, con una gran sonrisa estúpida en la boca, pateó su cartera, mientras Draco reía. Cait no aguantó más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas y descargó su fúria en ellos. Goyle recibió un puñetazo en la cara, Malfoy en el estómago.

-¿Qué pasa con vosotros? ¿Tres contra _una _os parece justo? Pero claro, olvidaba que sois basura Slytherin. ¡Lárgate, Malfoy!

-Ningún Gryffindor le dice a un Malfoy lo que tiene que hacer, maldito engreído. Me largaré cuando yo quiera.

-Ah, ¿sí? –dijo Hermione, levantándose del suelo.- Pues espero, por tu bien, que quieras pronto. No me importaría volver a darte un guantazo, Malfoy.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

-Crabbe, Goyle, vámonos. Estoy empezando a aburrirme.

Mientras se alejaban, Hermione rozó con su mano la de Cait.

-Yo... gracias. Si no fuera por ti...

-Nada. ¿Estás bien?

-Cait –se había puesto seria, y lo miraba con decisión.- Tengo que decirte una cosa. Realmente, _me gustaría_ ir al baile contigo.

Como toda respuesta, él no pudo más que aceptar (y robar) el beso que ella le ofrecía.

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen: **Y por último y para finalizar, sin más preámbulos, la última ganadora de la noche!!!!

**¡¡¡ARIADNA!!!**

**¡10 puntos para Slytherin!**

**Gwen: **Espero que disfrutes de tu cita con Sirius (y por favor, no le tengas en cuenta lo de las otras ganadoras, ok??). Aaaaaaadelante!!!!

..·..·´*`·..·..

A pesar de que era muy joven y recién había terminado sus estudios, había aceptado el puesto de profesora de "Transformaciones" en Hogwarts. Conociendo sus aptitudes, Dumbledore había insistido en que aceptara el puesto vacante. Estaba bajando las escaleras del despacho del director, pues aún les quedaban algunos detalles que confirmar antes de empezar el curso, cuando se encontró un grupo de chicos poco más grandes que ella.

-¡Buenas noches! -dijo el primero, un joven moreno y muy atractivo. -¿Está Dumbledore en su despacho?

Ella asintió.

-Si, acabo de dejarlo solo.

-Vamos, Sirius, no la entretengas. –una chica pelirroja, de intensos ojos verdes, le dirigió una sonrisa.- Muchas gracias.

-Tal vez querría acompañarnos...

-¡Ah! –Dumbledore había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho- ¡Ya habéis llegado! Os esperaba más tarde.

-Nos apetecía dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, señor.

-Claro, claro, James. ¿Conocéis ya a Ariadna? –ellos negaron con la cabeza.- Es nuestra nueva profesora de "Transformaciones". Ariadna, ellos son antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts: Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Gwen y Peter. Esta noche cenaran con nosotros.

Sirius le cogió la mano teatralmente, llevándola a sus labios.

-Un placer, señorita. Me encantará verla en la cena.

Un poco incómoda por la situación, ella se desprendió de la mano de él.

-Si, claro...

-Y, déjame adivinar... ¿eres Ravenclaw?

-Slytherin.

La mirada y la actitud de Sirius cambió al instante. De repente, era mucho más frio y distante.

-Creo que Lily tiene razón –dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.- Será mejor que no os moleste más.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Sabía que los Slytherin no estaban precisamente bien vistos, y menos ahora que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenía cada vez más seguidores... y la mayoría eran magos pertenecientes a la casa de la serpiente. Pero no por eso iba a avergonzarse de ser lo que era. Si el tal Sirius tenía prejuicios contra los Slytherin era su problema, no el de ella.

Pero, si no paraba de repetirse esto una y otra vez, era porque el joven mago había calado en ella más hondo de lo que esperaba.

Durante el banquete de selección que se celebró esa noche, Sirius pareció pasarlo muy bien. Reía y hacía bromas con sus amigos _Gryffindor_, aplaudía cada vez que uno de los alumnos de primero era seleccionado para su casa, comía mucho y hablaba más... pero a ella no le dirigió más que miradas frías. Igual que las de ella.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Después de cenar, salió unos instantes al jardín. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba algo nerviosa por el inicio de las clases. Se sentó al final de las grandes escaleras de la entrada, contemplando el lago.

Alguien salió también al exterior. Bajó las escaleras y luego se paró. Ariadna se giró para ver quién era, y al darse cuenta de que era Sirius, bufó. Él, que la había reconocido, se estaba dando la vuelta para volver a entrar. No pudo evitar un comentario.

-¿Tan repulsivos te resultan los Slytherin, Black?

-No, solo se trata de un ligero malestar en todo mi ser –se giró otra vez hacia ella.- Comprenderás que no saber si estoy hablando con un mortífago me incomoda un poco -, añadió, sarcástico.

-¿Se trata de eso? ¿Todos los Slytherin _tienen que_ _ser_ seguidores del-que-tu-ya-sabes?

-No, perdona, no quería ofenderte. Sólo el... ¿99%?

-¡Bah! ¡Déjame en paz!

Ahora Sirius bajó los escalones que los separaban, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

Ariadna aguardó.

-Confío en Dumbledore. Él sabe discernir entre la gente que es merecedora de su confianza. Si te ha escogido, será porque tu lo eres. No creo que seas mortífaga. Pero –la miró a los ojos- no me gustan los Slytherin.

-¿Y crees que a mi sí los malditos héroes guaperas Gryffindor?

Pero su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta... ya que la boca de Sirius estaba demasiado ocupada, acallándola de un modo... ¿muy Gryffindor?

..·..·´*`·..·..

**Gwen: **Bueeeeeeeno... con Ariadna aquí de vuelta, ya hemos terminado el repertorio de premios del primer acertijo!!! Así que paso a decir las puntuaciones:****

HUFFLEPUFF: O puntos 

Oooooooooooh!!!!! ¿Dónde están los encantadores Hufflepuff? Bueno, hay que decir en su favor que si bien no han acertado nada... tampoco han fallado! Mi hermana Rinoa reclama Cedrics!!!! Vamos chicos (y chicas), a ganar!!!

**RAVENCLAW: 15 puntos**

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que SÓLO 15? ¿En tercer lugar? A ver si voy a tener que participar con nombres falsos... ejem... vale, vale, eso sería trampa... (Gracias a las dos que habéis conseguido los puntos, Bitxu i Geo!!!)

**SLYTHERIN: 20 puntos**

Bueno, bueno... vamos a ser sinceros... la verdad es que la mayoría de puntos Sly se deben a la gran capacidad inventiva de sus miembros, q si no, Ravenclaw los gana.. jeje... (bueno, tenía que decirlo)

**GRYFFINDOR: 55 puntos**

Ejem, ejem... ¡aquí hay tongo! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Tanto Gryffindor, tanto Gryffindor... Vamos, que desde siempre sabemos que hay favoritismos hacia esta casa... Pero qué le vamos a hacer!!!

Adelante, decoración oro y roja!!

**¡¡¡FELICIDADES, GRYFFINDOR!!!**

Y ahora...

TOC, TOC, TOC

**Gwen: **Si? Hay alguien? Adelante...

La puerta de la sala subterránea en la que se encuentran se abre y aparece una figura encapuchada con túnica negra (cortesía de la casa dedicado exclusivamente a Estela). La mayoría de miembros del público cogen sus varitas y se preparan para la lucha (excepto los Slytherin) creyéndose que se trata de un mortífago.

**Gwen: **Oh, Mosiah! Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El encapuchado deja ver su rostro: se trata de un chico alto y rubio, bastante guapo, que saluda con una sonrisa a Gwen.

**Mosiah:** Buenas tardes, Gwendolyn. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Joram?

**Gwen: **Bien, bien, estamos muy bien los dos. No te puedes marchar sin decirle algo a Joram, te echa mucho de menos (aunque el no lo reconocería, jejejje...). Así que Duuk-tsarith, eh? Ya me contó algo Simkin.

**Mosiah: **Simkin? Está aquí?

**Simkin:** Debes estar ciego, muchacho, si no reconoces a tu encantador amigo... Por cierto, el negro no es tu color. No te favorece en absoluto, si fuera por mí...

**Gwen y Mosiah:** ¡Simkin!

**Simkin: **De acuerdo, lo he pillado... pero bien, Mosiah... ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

**Mosiah: **Bien, pues... en realidad he venido para plantear un nuevo acertijo a los lectores de 50 x 1 CITA. Así que, si me permitís...

_Cuenta una antigua leyenda que había 8 magos muy poderosos, cada uno de ellos con una varita de gran potencial mágico. Los magos eran 4 Gryffindors y 4 Slytherin y, como ya sabéis, siempre ha habido mucha rivalidad entre estas dos casas._

_Los Slytherin eran: Anya, Tarek, Yven y Doula._

_Los Gryffindor: Leadis, Kuron, Dreyn y Norean._

_Pero un día, un ser de inmenso poder (tal vez una divinidad menor) decidió disminuir el potencial de los magos, robándoles las varitas. Pero, en vez de esconderlas, volvió a repartirlas entre los hechiceros, alterando sus propietarios._

_Los magos estaban muy consternados, porque sin sus propias varitas no podían hacer nada. Gryffindors y Slytherins se reunieron en privado y comprobaron que todos los Slytherin tenían varitas de los Gryffindor, y todos los Gryffindor de los Slytherin. Pero, por otro lado, en ningún caso las varitas de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin eran intercambiables entre sí._

_Parecía imposible que cada cual recuperara su varita... pero alguien lo consiguió: Kuron fue asesinado y la varita que tenía robada por su auténtico poseedor..._

**_¿Quién robó y asesinó a Kuron?_**

**Mosiah: **Y, para facilitaros un poco el trabajo detectivesco, os voy a dar unas pautas a seguir:

1) Como ya se ha dicho, ningún Gryffindor tiene varitas de otro Gryffindor, y lo mismo pasa con los Slytherin.

2) Nadie tiene la varita de la persona que tiene la suya (por ejemplo, si Dreyn tenía la varita de Anya, ella no tenía la de Dreyn, sino la de otro Gryffindor).

3) Doula quiere la varita que tiene alguien que quiere la varita que tiene el que quiere la varita de Leadis.

4) Kuron no está interesado en la varita de Doula.

5) Tarek tiene la varita que quiere alguien que tiene la varita de Anya.

6) Dreyn quiere la varita de la mujer que quiere la de Leadis.

**Gwen: **Muajajjaaja!!!! A ver quién es capaz de desentrañar esta especie de crucigrama invertido, jajajajaj!!!

Consejos: leeros las instrucciones dos, tres o las veces que hagan falta. Tal vez es complejo, pero si tenéis tiempo que perder, acabaréis por encontrar la solución. La hay, os lo puedo asegurar, yo lo resolví!!! (y con menos pistas, pero no quería ser mala, jejejej).

A Rinoa y Nimph: el acertijo es cortesía del todopoderoso master Jordi (Treti pels amics ;) y una partidita del Poseídos... (manda webs)

Así que os voy a dejar ya...

..·..·´*`·..·..

A los concursantes:

Gracias a todos por participar, y felicidades a los ganadores.

Sé que he tardado milenios... ¡¡¡Lo siento!!!

Lo siento mucho, pero hay quién me dejo la respuesta al primer enigma cuando ya la había publicado... así que no los puedo incluir. De todos modos, muchas gracias a:

Kaleidoscope (jejej, tu si que eres especialista en preguntas, eh??), Arladiel, Carla Morgendorffer y Ginny... Vamos, ahora si podéis resolver el enigma!!!

A los reviewers:

**Tomoyo: **Aquí tienes tu cita!!! Te ha gustado?? Espero que si... (de todos modos, procuraré no andar por caballerizas, jejej). Si, ya sé que me dijiste con quien querías la cita... la pregunta iba dirigida a la siguiente, Rosario PadfooT. Nos vemos pronto!! A ver si tienes suerte con este acertijo!

**Arwen-Magic16: **Ho sento, ho sento... sé que he trigat, però aquí tens la cita!!! Espero que no t'importi que l'hagi ambientat en l'època de Hogwarts de'n Sirius, però és que em venia de gust... no sé, potser per fer-la diferent... (he escrit 3 cites amb en Sirius! quin sex-symbol!). weno... espero que hagis disfrutat llegint, m'alegro que t'agradi com escric ^__^ jejej, espero que segueixi així... (no t'importa q t'escrigui en català, oi?)

**Princess Leia Skywalker:** Lo siento!!!! Pero no te desanimes, a por tu cita!!!!

**Usagi Weasley:** Jejejej!!! La primera ganadora!!! Veo que estás contenta, eh??? Bien, bien!!! Fantástico!!! Es lo que quería conseguir!!! La verdad es que me costó un poco imaginarme una cita con George, pues tienes que ponerle el toque romántico, pero no quería dejar de lado ese carácter típico de los gemelos... un poco... ¿juguetón? Pero si estás contenta, yo también :) Por supuesto, NO me aburre en absoluto tu review... deja más!!! Jajaja. Es broma... bueno, ahora tienes otro enigma, así que si quieres continuar tu aventura con George, o cualquier otro... ya sabes!

**Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl: **Mmmmm... tinc curiositat per saber què vol dir el teu nom... tenint en compte que estàs fent lliçons d'èlfic, segur que alguna cosa relacionada... Bé, espero que t'hagi agradat l'aparició estelar de'n Lucius, encara que curteta.... es lo que hay :þ Ara tens l'oportunitat d'aconseguir-ne una altra!!! Muajajaja, a por ella!!!! I ja has vist que he retransmès els teus missatges a en Simkin... t'ha agradat la entrada triunfal de'n Mosiah... ho estava escrivint i dic, sembla un mortífago total, jejej. Però la veritat és q trobo que en Mosiah seria més aviat Hufflepuff, no? Em estat fent relacions amb la Marina, aviam què et sembla: Joram-Slytherin, no hi ha dubte. Simkin-Gry??? Crec q si, és la casa q li escau millor. En Saryon Ravenclaw (li pirren les mates, jajajaj). En Garald no ho teniem massa clar, però ens hem decantat per Gry, tb. I la Gwen, és a dir jo, també....... (jo q volia q fos ravenclaw com jo...) Què opines??? Per cert, vaig veure el teu review al fic de la espada, moltes gràcies!!! La veritat és que no crec que el continui, ja fa molt temps q el vaig deixar (tot sigui dit que vaig escriure una o dos pàgines més...) És que tinc masses coses al cap....

**Rakshah:** Hola guapíssima!!! Aquí tens el teu premi!!! T'ha agradat?? Així ho espero... la Marina m'ha mirat malament quan li he posat patilles a en Remus, però era el teu premi, de manera que les coses com són!!! Jajajaj, no et queixaràs... ha estat un gran sacrifici!!! De moment tenim aturat el joc de les preguntes, però és q si no m'hi poso jo els demés passen, i com q jo estava liada... ara, ara, els donaré canya!!! Petos!!!

**Ariadna:** Ey!!! Respira, respira!!! Te vas a morir de un ataque de risa!! Jajaj!! Me alegro q te gustara (tengo talento?, de verdad? Gracias, gracias ^___^) Espero que este encuentro con Sirius haya sido de tu agrado, también... Gracias por la suerte!!! (creo q los examenes me fueron bien, jeje;)

**Zauberin:** Si, lo sé, lo sé... ya sé q casi no notaste q estabas en los brazos de Fred, pero... hay q ganar!!! Muajajaj!!! Vamos, ahora tienes tu oportunidad!!! Espero que, aunque breve, te gustara!!! Y gracias por desearme suerte en los examenes!!!  Bueno, nos vemos pronto!!!

Bueno................ ya he terminado!!! Espero que esta vez sea menos gente la que adivine el enigma (muajajajja, que mala soy), porque habéis estrujado mi imaginación romanticona con tanta cita!!!! Jajajajjaj!!! Ni caso, ni caso... en realida si quiero que ganéis, porque esto demuestra el esfuerzo que os tomáis!! Déu ni dó!!! (q biene a ser, eing... bueno, no sé traducirlo, pero algo así como que es mucho el dicho esfuerzo).

Así que muchas gracias a todos los concursantes pretéritos y venideros!!!!

Ya sabéi que hay que hacer para concursar!!!

.||.

.||.

.||.

.V.


End file.
